deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nui Harime vs. Dio Brando
What-if Death Battle Nui Harime vs. Dio Brando.jpg|OmnicidalClown1992 dio_brando_vs_nui_harime_by_dynamo1212_dapogln-fullview.jpg|dynamo1212 virtually_immortal_by_simbiothero_dc69kyk-fullview.jpg|Simbiothero Description Kill la Kill vs. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Siblings can be a nuisance, and all the more when they're not even human. Introduction Wiz: Unless you grew up as a single child, you would know that growing up with an annoyance sibling can definitely be more than a little grating. Boomstick: And these two loonies really take the biscuit in those categories. Wiz: Nui Harime, Revocs' Grand Couturier from Kill La Kill. Boomstick: And Dio Brando, the vampiric villain from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Nui Harime Wiz: The Life Fibres; a race of mysterious alien life forms that travel from planet to planet in their sinister mission to assimilate the planet and use it to reproduce their vast numbers. Boomstick: Guess which planet they decided to visit next? That's right, Earth. Sheesh, despite us not even being in the center of our own solar system, a lot of aliens sure do revolve their plans around us. Wiz: Good point, and it was no different for the Life Fibres, who integrated themselves secretly into humanity's lifestyle via forming themselves into their clothing, essentially created a symbiotic relationship. Boomstick: Think of the Life Fibres as like the Symbiotes from Marvel, only a lot more subtle. Wiz: And in time, the Life Fibres came to align themselves with the Kiryuin Clan, who found all sorts of uses for the Life Fibres; including the creation of life. Boomstick: By using the Life Fibres to create an artificial womb, Ragyo Kiryuin made herself a new daughter, and her name was Nui Harime. *Background **Age: 17 **Height: 5’4 **Grand Couturier of Revocs **Adoptive sister of Ryuko **Name means ‘stitch’ and ‘sew’ in Japanese **Eyes have grinning faces in them **Mistaken for a cosplayer Wiz: In spite of her childish appearance and rather tame sounding job as a Grand Couturier, Nui was anything but harmless. In fact, she was a raging psychopath. Popup: Nui's most well known accomplishment as a Couturier is the creation of the Shinra Koketsu. Boomstick: And thus the perfect person for Ragyo to send to kill a pesky scientist working against her from the shadows, and who also happened to be her ex-husband. Man, talk about a woman scorned. But upon killing the scientist, she unwittingly set his daughter, the famous Ryuko Matoi, on her trail seeking revenge. Wiz: But this was hardly a concern for Nui, considering just how powerful she is; thanks to be born from, and infused with, Life Fibres, Nui possesses superhuman speed and strength, so much so she can plow through entire hordes of Goku Uniform users without breaking a sweat. *Powers and Arsenal **Superhuman strength **Superhuman speed **Regeneration **Techniques ***Mind Stitching ***Mon-Mignon Prêt-à-Porter **Arsenal ***Parasol ***Scissor Blade **Life Fibre Infused Body Boomstick: On the oft chance she does get hurt, she can always patch herself up with her healing factor, and taking that a bit further are the Life Fibres within her body. Wiz: Right; unless Life Fibres are cut from two directions at once simultaneously, they will always regenerate from any injury. This is the reason behind the creation of the Rending Scissors created by the scientist she was sent to kill, Souichirou Kiryuin. Boomstick: Bad news is however, she was able to bag one of half of the Scissors, which she keeps as both a trophy and a weapon. Also, she can use an umbrella in battle and float wherever she wants with it, like Mary Poppins y'all! Wiz: Weapons aren't all Nui has up her dress, because she can also created duplicates of herself or mentally manipulate people with Mind Stitching. Popup: Although Nui has some small scale 4-wall breaking, like being able to move between split-screens and sit on air-writing, she has never demonstrated these powers in combat, and cannot manipulate her own medium. *Feats **Survived pulling her own heart out **Dodged attacks from Ryuko **Masqueraded as a student **Survived massive amounts of blood loss **Blocked an attack from Uzu **Defeated Soichiro, Uzu, Ryuko Boomstick: With all these skills and powers, Nui has done some pretty insane things; she's blocked an attack from Uzu's giant sword, survived pulling out her own damn heart, and has danced circles around Ryuko on more than one occasion. Wiz: The same Ryuko who was able to react fast enough to slice apart a hundred tennis balls over five times, a feat which, according in Lina Shields on the VS Wiki, would require her to move at Mach 4500. Boomstick: So yeah, Nui is definitely insanely awesome in spite of her adorable little appearance, but she's a tad too sadistic and carefree, often dragging fights out without using her full potential. Wiz: And like we've said before, if Nui's Life Fibres are cut from two directions at once, then she's finished. But even the loss of her arms to this means didn't stop her from serving her adoptive mother and the goal of the Life Fibres. Boomstick: You don't ever want to rub this Grand Couturier the wrong way. Dio Brando Wiz: 100 years ago, an accident that nearly claimed the lives of George Joestar and his son Jonathon Joestar was stumbled upon by the thief known as Dario Brando. Boomstick: Dario? (Gasp) Mario's evil twin! Wiz: Mistakenly believing that this man had saved his life, George promised to repay him in full if the day he ever needs anything. Little did he know, that this promise would set into motion a series of battles and struggles that would last well after his own death. Boomstick: Basically, the moral of this story is that no good deed goes unpunished. Wiz: And it was quite a 'punishment', because Dario used this promised to have his son be taken into the Joestar family; Dio Brando. *Background **Age: 123 **Height: 6’5 **Archemey of the JoJo’s **Turned into a vampire **Adopted brother of Jonathon Joestar **Names means ‘god’ in Spanish **Believes it is useless Boomstick: Dio was a Dick with a capital D; not only content with stealing the Joestar family fortune, he set about making his adoptive brother Johnathon's life a living hell, by killing his dog and stealing his girlfriends first kiss. Man, small wonder that the big beautiful body boy nearly punched his face off. Wiz: But Dio's burning appetite for power was greater than anyone could have possibly imagined, and that led him to donning the mysterious Stone Mask; constructed by the Pillar Men, this mask transformed Dio into an immortal walker of the night. Boomstick: P!nk? Wiz: No, a vampire. *Powers and Arsenal **Super strength **Super speed **Regeneration **Throwing knives **Flesh Buds **Techniques ***Space Ripper Stingy Eyes ***Vaporization Freezing Technique **The World ***Superhuman attributes ***Time Stop Boomstick: Oh yeah, that makes more sense. As a vampire, Dio gained superhuman speed and strength, and a wickedly powerful healing factor. What's more, if he ever wants to take control of a person, he can implant them with these gross little Flesh Buds that control their brain, and if you try and remove them, they kill you. Wiz: In terms of techniques, Dio can either fire concentrated beams of water from his eyes that pierce through almost anything and can freeze parts of his body and extend this effect to others he is able to touch, essentially freezing them as a statue. But vampiric powers and water-based attacks are far from the only things that Dio has access to. Boomstick: By grafting his own head onto dead Jonathon's body, yes that really happened, Dio gained himself a Stand, a manifestation of his spirit and ambition, known as the World. Popup: The World has a range of 10 meters (32 feet). Wiz: The World possesses superhuman speed and strength, but by far its most fearsome ability is the Time Stop; for up to 10 seconds, Dio can completely stop time, leaving his victims wide open for an attack. Boomstick: Or getting himself out a sticky situation, like marriage. How else did you think he got four sons? *Feats **Healed after being sliced in two **Outpaced Silver Chariot **Lifted a steamroller **Survived battling Hamon Users **Organized numerous assassins **Defeated Dire, Jonathon Joestar, Kakyoin Wiz: But the capabilities of the World go even further than that; being a Stand incredibly similar to Jotaro's Star Platinum, the great-great grandson of Jonathon Joestar, its highly likely it can perform its abilities such as insane precision and phasing, and reach similar speeds. Boomstick: Which, according to the official episode Jotaro VS Kenshiro, would likely put the two of them at relativistic speeds, which is backed up by the fact they both fought against Silver Chariot. Popup: Although not shown on screen, Dio should still be capable of using his vampiric techniques as well as his Stand. Wiz: Even without a Stand, Dio's strong enough to lift a 60 ton stream-roller, shrug off wounds from those using Hamon, which is essentially condensed sunlight, and bring numerous other Stand Users under his control for plans of world domination. Boomstick: Which never came to fruition, unfortunately, since Jotaro worked around his immortality by destroying his Stand with his own. Wiz: Well, only one Stand can destroy another Stand, but even then Dio's far from unstoppable, since it's been implied complete destruction of his head will end his unholy life. Boomstick: But when you have a Stand like the World, and the ambition and cunning to use it, Dio will show you that many of your efforts to beat him are useless. Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! The Battle During a moonlit night, in the slums of a city, Nui Harime skipped merrily along, humming a tune to herself and her umbrella opened, slung over her shoulder, seemingly unaware of the figure watching her from the rooftops. Dio Brando watched the girl with devious intent. Dio: Finally; an easy meal. His lips drew back to reveal his fangs. In a heartbeat, he lunged from the ceiling and bore down on Nui-who suddenly vanished as he reached the ground, and he skidded around as he landed. He looked around in confusion. Dio: What in the... Nui: Yoo-Hoo, up here! Dio looked up to see Nui in the air above him, using her umbrella to float downwards with her other hand on her hip. Nui: Now that wasn't very nice you naughty man; looks like I'll have to teach you some manners. Dio stared at her for a moment, before he burst out laughing. Dio: You are welcome to try girl, as many have done before. Nui grinned, before drawing out her scissor blade from nowhere; her umbrella was stowed away and she bore down at Dio. Nui: Here we goooooo! FIGHT! Nui swung the Scissor Blade downwards, but instead of hitting Dio, connected with the guarding wrist of the World; which of course, Nui was unable to see, giving her the impression of having hit an invisible wall. Nui: Say, what the- Her inquiry was cut short at the World socked her right in the face, sending her arcing through the air and back down to Earth some distance away. Dio: The World! Time came to a halt, suspending Nui in the air before she hit the ground. Dio grinned smugly and sauntered over; coming in range, he commanded the World to strike her in the back as time resumed its course, sending her flying straight through the nearest house and out the other side. Nui appeared no worse for wear however and got back to her feet to peer through the two holes she had left. Nui: Okay, something weird is going on here; too bad for you, I thrive on weirdness. Pointing her Scissor Blade at him as she said this, she dashed forward and unleashed a barrage of stabs at Dio, who countered by summoning the World, which used its palms to block the rapid fire series of stabs. Dio smiled from behind the Stand and drew out one of his throwing knives. At his command, the World seized a hold of the Scissor Blade, leaving Nui wide open for him to hurl his knife straight at her forward. The knife hit its target, snapping Nui's head backwards and she collapsed onto the ground. Dio gave a proud chuckle as he turned to march away-only for the Scissor Blade to burst through his back. He let out a cry of surprise and look around to see that Nui, in spite of the knife in her forehead letting blood seep down, was grinning merrily. Nui: Not so fast there love, I'm not finished. Nui reached up and pulled the knife from her forehead, the wound closing up on her forehead. On Dio's forehead, on the other hand, veins of anger rose up. Dio: You dare...! Out of his eyes shot the Space Ripper Stingy Eye beams which pierced straight through Nui's waist, launching her backwards down the street, leaving a bloody streak and leaving the Scissor Blade sticking in Dio's back. Dio: You dare to strike me!? Dio!? I will make you suffer for this! Nui's body rose back to its feet as her wound healed. Nui: Well then, you'll need to catch me first! She threw her arms apart and summoned dozens of copies of herself, each one wielding either an umbrella or bladed tape-measure. Dio snarled in anger as he pulled the Scissor Blade from his body and hurled it away, only for Nui to reach out a hand and neatly catch it. Nui: Okay me's; attack! The Nui clones charged at Dio from all different directions, prompting Dio to drew out several knives and summon the World to his size. Dio: I will prove to you that it is useless to stand against me! In perfect synchronization, Dio and the World set about dealing with the masses of Nui clones, with the World blocking their attacks and punching them away, and Dio dancing around their weapons as he hurled knives in numerous directions at once to take down many of the clones. At each punch and knife thrown, a clone vanished, but still more came. As the World went for another punch, a tape-measure suddenly wrapped around its arm, followed by dozens more around its other arm and legs, holding it in place. Dio, in the process of using his Vaporization Freezing Technique on the face of a Nui clone to freeze and shatter it, turned around in shock at seeing his Stand restrained a good distance away from him as Nui giggled. Nui: Aha! Got you now; I knew you had some sort of invisible friend! Dio snarled and unleashed a series of tentacles from his head, firing out three flesh buds with their symbiotic spikes pointed straight at Nui. Dio: Let's see how you enjoy your existence as my loyal follower! Nui smiled and rolled her eyes before raising the Scissor Blade above her head and transfigured it into its scythe mode; she whirled the scythe in front of her, slicing the flesh bugs and their reaching tentacles in half. Nui: See how you like it yourself! She raised her hand into the air and red strings appeared in the air, heading straight towards Dio to Mind-Stitch him. He bent backwards as they came within an inch of his forehead and yelled out; Dio: The World! And time came to a stop. With the strength of the Nui clones restraining it now gone, the World phased through the tape-measures binding it and moved over to Dio, who breathed out in a rare need for relief and moved to the side of the Mental Stitching strings. As one, Dio and the World approached Nui as time resumed its course, giving Nui the impression they had suddenly teleported in front of her. Nui: What the...! The World suddenly swept her legs from out beneath her with a kick, and as she was suspended in the air, the World punched her in the chest, launching her through a series of buildings and burying her under rubble. Dio chuckled in satisfaction at having regained the upper hand and waited for Nui to inevitably burst out of the rubble; she did, but her smiling face was a mask of fury as she dragged herself forward. Nui: I don't believe it...you've actually gotten on my nerves! She pointed her Scissor Blade at Dio and hissed through gritted teeth; Nui: So now I'm going to carve you up like a damn turkey! She skipped forward faster than the eye could track and swung her Scissor Blade downwards at Dio, who summoned the World to block the swing with its fist. Nui's teeth grounded together as Dio himself started getting agitated. Dio: How many times must I tell you its useless? Nui let out a roar of anger and started to rapidly swing her blade downwards over and over again, and each swing with blocked by another rapid-fire punch from the World. The World: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA! With every punch that blocked a swing, a shockwave echoed out from the point of contact, blowing away the buildings and flattening the entire area over time. The sheer power of Nui's blocked strikes, whilst not affecting the World in any way, was forcing Dio to cover his eyes and take a step backwards at the dust and wind flying everywhere. And that was the opportunity Nui took; as one swing of her Scissor Blade was blocked against the World's fist, she used it to flip herself over her invisible adversary and bear down on Dio, slicing him straight down the middle, to his waistline. Nui let out a triumphant laugh and leapt back to land on her feet, slinging her Scissor Blade across her shoulder as she observed the bisected Dio's body. Nui: Ha! Take that you- A torrent of blood from her mouth interrupted her speech and she dropped her Scissor Blade in shock, as what just happened was explained via faded flashback. As Nui's Scissor Blade approached Dio's forehead, he activated the World to freeze time, enabling it to turn around and phase its hand through Nui's back, took a hold of her Life-Fibre threaded heart and crushed it in a single motion. As Nui fell to her knees as blood poured from her mouth, a shadow loomed over her; she turned around to see the World hoisting a stream roller above its head. Nui: How...did you...find that? SMASH The steam roller was slammed down onto Nui, burying her beneath the bright yellow machine. Dio laughed in victory with his hands on his hips as he observed his handiwork. KO! Dio uses Time Stop to disappear as Nui's arm, sticking out from beneath the steam-roller, dispersed into Life-Fibers. Outcome Boomstick: Oh my God! Where did Dio get that steam-roller from? Wiz: With the capability to match Ryuko in strength, who's strong enough to generate massive craters with her sword swings, Nui actually held the strength advantage in this battle. Boomstick: But Dio took home several other advantages, like speed; as said by Lina Shields, Nui could match Mach 4500 speeds, but Dio was able to battle against the Stands Star Platinum and Silver Chariot, who could both reach relativistic speeds. Wiz: Even if this speed capability was only 1% the speed of light, it would have made Dio one and-a-half-times faster than Nui. This means he would be capable of avoiding all of her attacks, or activate his Stand's Time Stop in time to get out of a sticky situation. Popup: The speed and Time Stop abilities of Dio would also mean he could avoid the Mental Stitching ability of Nui, as its been shown there are physical indicators of the technique in action. Boomstick: Speaking of Dio's Stand, the World itself would have been a major factor in Dio holding the advantage ball for the greater majority of the time. Wiz: Exactly, and that's for two reasons; one, because although Nui possessed greater physical strength, she wasn't a Stand user herself, and so could neither damage or overpower the World with her own raw might, and two, it could allow it to get at Nui's weak-point without needing to deal with the Life Fibers. Boomstick: Both had pretty OP healing factors and both had specific targets to deal with that would completely nullify them. But unfortunately for Nui, hers was a whole lot easier for Dio to actually destroy, since it was the connection to and destruction of his Stand that finally put down Dio, and like we've already said, Nui couldn't actually harm it. Wiz: Seeing as the World was a Stand incredibly similar to Star Platinum, sharing the same traits such as superhuman characteristics and the time stop, it's highly likely it could use the phasing power, bypass Nui's Life Fibers and attack her greatest weak point; her heart, a common weakness to those infused with Life Fibers. Popup: Although both Dio and Nui were known to become unstable at a difficult battle, Dio's advantages meant it was more likely that Nui would be the first to reach this boiling point. Boomstick: So with Dio's regeneration, the properties of his Stand and his own brutal cunning, it was only a matter of time before Nui went down. I guess it was her against the World. Wiz: The winner is Dio Brando. Next Time They pledge their spears To fight for peace Pearl vs. Pyrrha Trivia *The connection between Nui and Dio is that they are adoptive siblings to their series' heroes and are members of non-human species, and have blond hair and sociopathic personality traits. Furthermore, both have the ability to mind control others and have killed family members of the main hero they battle and taken things from them; Dio took control of Jonathon Joestar's body whilst Nui took one half of the Rending Scissors from Souichirou Kiryuin *This battle would have been in 2D *The original music of this battle would have been called 'Stitched Stand', which refers to one part of Nui's name to mean Stitch and the power of Stands, of which Dio has in his possession Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Scythe vs Knife themed fights Category:Alien vs. Monster Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:"Siblings vs Siblings" themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Jojo's Bizarre Adventure vs. Kill la Kill' themed Death Battles